Futuristic Nerd Love
by AelitaOfTheWolves
Summary: *Collab Story* The days of XANA is long over and the gang is settling down. More Aelita and Jeremy who are getting married and enjoying their life. Come and read how their life goes and the other members of the gang go on:)
1. The Beginning

_*So this is our first story together(Aelita and Angie) and we are super excited to work on a story together, especially a show we really like. So we are taking turns doing a chapter. I (Aelita) am going first, then Angie. I (Aelita) am editing both of our chapters to the best I can. So please enjoy this chapter: )*BTW, Angie is my BFF and admin on my facebook page_

*****_This is a story on Jeremy and Aelita. Both being 25 years old._

**We Do Not Own Code Lyoko!**

**Normal POV**

Aelita's steps seemed to be the biggest in her life. She already went through college with her now fiancé Jeremy Belpois in France. Aelita getting her degree in history and teaching. Jeremy got his degree in chemistry and teaching as well. The coolest and weirdest part is that they both are teachers back at their old school, Kadic Academy. Right now they are both living in a decent apartment; 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, living room, kitchen, and such. Right now Aelita was home by herself on a Saturday evening unpacking since she and Jeremy just moved into this apartment, while Jeremy was out doing errands. Aelita was now thinking about her wedding day which would be in 2 months. She smiled thinking about it. How he proposed to her; they went to dinner at a fancy place called Sam's Diner. After they were eating their food he proposed to her right in front of all the people in the restaurant. She was shocked of coarse because Jeremy is the shy type of person and it must have took a lot of courage to do ask. Aelita smiled and said yes of coarse. The people in the restaurant made a "Aww…" noise and she and Jeremy hugged and one kiss to seal the night.

Suddenly she felt arms going around her stomach and her thoughts were interrupted. Aelita was about to get something and whack the person behind her but she knows who does this now, Jeremy. Jeremy smiled "You must have been in deep thought cause I came through the door and you didn't even move a inch from that spot." Aelita smiled "Well yes I was but I got distracted from it." Jeremy smiled and said "I got the things you wanted." he held bags of food and supplies for the house.

Aelita smiled and turned to hug her fiancé. She gave him a quick kiss and said "Did I tell you, you are the best fiancé and future husband ever?" Jeremy smiled "I heard it and I know I am." Aelita glanced at him and took the bag that had food in it and put it away. Jeremy "Hope you didn't forget we have dinner with the others tonight at Charlie's Steakhouse at 7'o clock." Aelita turned to him "How can I forget? I mean we haven't see them since we went off to college around 10 years ago."

Yumi and Ulrich went to different colleges but managed to find each other and started to talk again and before you know it they started to date. Yumi is a Japanese teacher at a college university near Kadic and Ulrich is a pencak silat teacher at a high school. Odd is working at a public middle school as a athlete teacher. And since they all got in contact together they decided to have dinner. Aelita wondered how everyone has changed in the past 10 years. Jeremy was putting the supplies away and said "Should we get ready?" Aelita looked at the clock and it read 5pm. She nodded and said "I have to take a bath, put the right clothes on, makeup, and my hair." she was freaking now.

Jeremy sighed _'Girls…all the same I suppose.' _he looked at frantic Aelita and said "At least let me go first because you'll take to long." she put her hands on her hips and said "I do not." "Its just guys don't have to look pretty." Jeremy went to Aelita and hugged her and said "You are always beautiful my love, forever and always." they were now staring at each other and Aelita said "And you are as handsome as ever." then they kissed.


	2. After So Long

_This is Cat's chapter. I(Aelita) just added a few sentences, that's all._

**We Do Not Own Code Lyoko!**

After Aelita had her makeup and hair done ever so delicately, she walked out to Jeremy and smiled, "Ready?" She watched as Jeremy came to her and took her hand, squeezing it. They embraced one another and Jeremy went to get the keys. They both walked down to the their car, which was a white Volkswagen. Jeremy opened the door for Aelita and she went in and Jeremy closed the door and walked to his side. Jeremy than started the girl and drove off.

When Aelita and Jeremy pulled up to Charlie's Steakhouse, Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich were already there waiting for them. They all smiled and hugged each other. One they had been seated, Aelita couldn't help herself, "How is everyone's jobs going so far?" They all nodded and smiled. Yumi started, "Really good, actually. I truly enjoy it." Odd nodded "Same here, although I constantly remember us at their age." he laughed.

Ulrich nods "Same, I really love it." He held Yumi's hand and smiled. Jeremy "Well Odd you are training kids our age so they would act the same no?" Aelita turned to them and then looks at Odd, "So… Odd, got a girlfriend?" she smiled. Ulrich joins in, "Yeah! Tell us!" Odd smiled and nods "Yes, I do." Yumi joins in to, "Well tell us her name! When do we get to meet her?" Odd looked up and smiled at someone behind them "How about now?"


	3. Shocking News

**We Do Not Own Code Lyoko**

**Aelita's chapter **

Author notes: Sorry if this chapter sucks. I am tired beyond belief with no rest. But I didn't want to keep Cat waiting so I decided to post whatever flew off first. So if it junk than I am sorry but if you don't like it don't read it.

_Yumi joins in to, "Well tell us her name! When do we get to meet her?" Odd looked up and smiled at someone behind him "How about now?"_

Everyone turned to see who the person that asked. And when they did, were they all shocked. Well everyone but Odd that is. Ulrich was the first to shout a little to loud, "Sissy!"

It was Sissy for sure. She was dressed in a pink knee length dress and silver heels. Ulrich almost chocked but Yumi handed him water to prevent him doing so. Aelita smiled but shocked in her mind as well and said "Hi Sissy come sit." she nodded and sat by Odd and Jeremy. Yumi looked at Sissy, "So how long have you and Odd gone out?" Sissy smiled, looked at Odd and then at Yumi, "About 3 to 4 months."

Ulrich "I am mind blown that's for sure." Yumi elbowed him and gave him a glare. Sissy waved her hand "Its okay. But I want to say I have changed." Odd held her hand and looked at the group, "And currently she is trying to major in being a artist." Jeremy "You are trying to be a artist Sissy?"

Sissy nodded "I used to draw a lot during school. My dad saw it and every since I am going to college to become one." Aelita "Do you have a picture of one of your drawings?" before Sissy could answer Odd got out his phone and showed all of them a picture. Sissy was in the picture with the painting. It was a painting of a herd of deer in a summer forest. The girls smiled "Whoa, so pretty." they admired the artwork. The boys; Ulrich and Jeremy nodded in agreement.

Then the waiter came "Are you ready to order?" they all nodded. He took their drink and food orders and left. Aelita "Oh how can I forget." she got out 2 white cards and gave one each to the couples. Yumi took hers and Ulrich's in her hand, "What's this?" she opened it and her eyes opened wide, "Congrats you two!" she came and hugged me and Jeremy. Jeremy smiled wide "Thanks Yumi."

Odd opened his and showed Sissy. Odd looked at Jeremy and Odd, "About time to." Sissy nodded "Congratulations on getting married." Ulrich "You guys are good with each other." "Congrats and can't wait for the wedding."

After dinner came, they all enjoyed their time talking after not being able to meet for so long. They all exited the diner and said goodbyes to each other, until next time. Aelita and Jeremy went to their car. Jeremy hugged Aelita and said "I'm glad to have you and our friends." Aelita looked at Jeremy "Me to." she smiled. Ending the night on a good note.


End file.
